


Reunion

by Jen_Henny12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, High School Reunion, uhh tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_Henny12/pseuds/Jen_Henny12
Summary: Kara’s high school is having a 10 year reunion and Kara doesn’t know how to feel about it. Lena manages to convince her to go.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 246





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a Secret Santa gift for my good friend, Ale! It’s been a year since I posted something and wowowowowwo idk lol. Anyways enjoy!!! Btw you can follow me on twitter: Jenny_Kent12

It was a cool Wednesday afternoon as Kara softly landed on the balcony of the house that she and her wife share, shaking out the dust off of her butched hair. “I hate dealing with apartment fires. It takes awhile to get the debris out of my hair and suit.” She mumbles to herself as she super speeds to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After she is done, she walks out wearing boy shorts and a black tank top, towel in her hands as she dries her hair. She grabs her phone when she realizes it’s seven in the afternoon and sends Lena a quick text.

_Kara: Hey Lena, before you arrive home, can you pleeeeeasseee get some takeout? Love you! <3 <3 <3_

Not a minute later, she gets a text back.

_Lena: I’m already on it darling. I just got out of work so I’ll be on my way. <3_

The Super smiles and tosses her phone aside as she heads to the couch to watch some Netflix as she waits. Thirty minutes later, with her super hearing, she hears a certain pair of high heels walking up to the door. Kara immediately heads over to the door and opens it just as Lena takes out her keys. “Lena!” She picks the CEO up, making her yelp in surprise,and heads inside, kicking the door closed.

“Woah! Hi. You couldn’t even let me open the door huh?” Lena asks as she leaves a kiss on her wife’s cheek. Kara lets out a giggle and sets her down. “Well when two of my favorite foods come walking up to my door, I can't wait.” Lena’s face turns red as she realizes what Kara has said. “Kara!”

Kara, looking confused, grabs the bags of take out and sets them on the table. “Yes? What did I say?” Lena covers her face with her hands. “So...two favorite foods?” It took about three minutes for Kara to finally realize what she said. “OH!! Wait! I didn’t-...uh...I mean….the takeout is my favorite food a-and uh...so are you….I-....I mean y’all both taste delicious like extremely delicious and-“ Her rambling gets cut off as Lena shoves a potsticker in her mouth.

“Ok! I get it Kara. I’m delicious.”

Kara whines, her face heating up as she chews on the food. Lena really knew how to turn the tables around when it comes to making the other blush. Lena sends her a smirk and heads to their bedroom. “Get the food ready darling and also Netflix. I really need to relax after dealing with old men who think they know so much better than me.” The blonde let out a snort as she gets everything ready.

“By the way, I got the mail and it seems your high school reunion is coming up this weekend.” Lena says from their room. Kara became stiff, dropping her chopsticks onto the plate. “O-oh….already?” Memories started to flash right before her eyes, all the bullying she had to face because she wasn’t considered _normal_. All of a sudden, Kara starts to have trouble breathing, making her claw at her neck. “L-Len-“ she slams her eyes shut and whimpers, completely unaware of the sound of footsteps heading her way. She feels a body behind her, their arms wrapped around her waist, squeezing as tight as they could. “Breathe darling. Breathe.” Kara begins to calm down as she listens to her wife whispering in her ear.

Kara leans back and turns her head, resting her forehead against Lena’s jawline. The blonde knew the Luthor had questions as to why she reacted that way, but right now all she wanted to do was cuddle with her wife and watch some Netflix, but at the same time, she wanted to let it out.

Kara slowly gets up, with the help of the CEO, and heads to the couch, dragging her feet. The blonde haired woman tilts her head up and watches Lena making her way to the kitchen then making her way towards her, holding a glass of water. “Here darling, drink this,” she whispers as she passes the cup to her wife. Kara grabs it with a trembling hand and takes a little sip before setting it down on the table. “You’re probably wondering why I reacted like that huh?” she whispers beneath her breath.

Lena barely caught that and hums, gently wrapping her arms around her. “Yes, but I don’t want you to tell me if you’re not ready. Take your time.” The blonde places a hand on Lena’s as she thinks on how to start this conversation. Kara knew that Lena would never judge her over what happened many years ago.

Kara takes a deep breath and starts to mess with her wife’s fingers. “Back in high school, I was labeled as the weird kid and I was sad because I just wanted to be friends with everyone. Some of the kids started to bully me by pushing me into lockers, taking my things and hiding them, write mean words on my locker, and all of the typical bullying thing. Then someone decided enough was enough and they defended me. It was a popular girl and her name was Rachel. She was the usual head cheerleader and all that. I was shocked that she wanted to hangout with someone like me. So after that, we started to hangout and I was with the popular kids.”

Kara lets out a humorless laugh. “How stupid I was though. It was all a damn prank. They invited me to their house and of course I got all excited. Alex, even though she didn’t like me at the time, warned me that it wouldn’t be a good idea to go. I ignored her and went.” She clenches her fist and takes deep breaths. Lena gently makes Kara lay her head on her lap so she can comb her fingers through her hair. “It’s ok Kara. You can stop.”

The blonde haired woman shakes her head. “No, I want to finish this story. So anyway I went and when I arrived at the house, it was empty and it looked abandoned. I went into the house and checked to see if anyone was there. I know it was a dumb idea. So I texted them and they didn’t respond. I then went to the backyard and I…..I got ambushed. I didn’t think of using my super hearing. I should’ve! Or my x-ray vision! They appeared out of nowhere and threw water balloons that were filled with paint at me! They started to laugh and Rachel yelled out, “KARA DANVERS IS A FUCKING LOSER!” They were recording it too.” Kara presses the heels of her palms against her eyes so she wouldn’t cry. “I was so humiliated and I just ran back home. No one was there so I took a quick shower and washed my clothes. I never told anyone about what happened so they didn’t get punished. Even if I did though, I doubt they’ll believe me. My bullies were the royals of the school.”

Lena clenches her jaw in anger and lightly scratches Kara’s scalp. “Thank you for telling me Kara.” She leans down to place a kiss on her temple. “If only I was there. I would’ve loved to be your friend.” Kara releases a watery giggle. “That would’ve been nice. Amazing even.” Lena smirks and pinches her side. “I have a feeling that we would’ve been high school sweethearts. We are soulmates after all right?”

“Oh most definitely.”

Lena kisses the back of her ear and rubs her stomach. “So what are we going to do about the reunion? We are not going?” Kara sighs and sits up, removing her glasses and setting them aside. Flashes of that day appeared in her head, but she shook her head to get rid of them. “I’m not sure. I’m afraid to face them again if they do go. I know I’m Supergirl and I faced a lot of dangerous aliens, but they just left a bad scarring to my mental health.” Lena rests her head against her back and hums. “Even heroes have fears and this is one of them for you. It’s okay. We can go on vacation instead of heading over there. You don’t have to face them.”

Kara gets up and grabs the letter. “No. We are going. I need to face my fears and see them face to face. Making them see that I have an amazing life and also an amazing wife to support me.” The CEO gives her a dimpled smile and playfully snatches her hand to plant kisses on it. “Ok. I’ll book a flight and have everything ready. You can help me pack our things since you have super speed and all that. And if you have a sudden need to leave then we can.”

Kara lets out a breath of relief. “Thank you Lena. I love you so much.”

“I love you too darling.”

**Friday night**

Lena stood at the entrance of their room, watching Kara sleep. “I swear I’ll make sure they’ll see what they missed out on. You deserve a better childhood.” She sighs and heads back to the living room, glancing at the work that is spread out on the table and couch. “Hm….this can wait.” She puts them away and starts coming up with a plan for tomorrow.

**Saturday**

Kara softly whistles as she paces back and forth by the door entrance of their house, wearing a dark blue suit. “Rao! Why am I so nervous? It’s been years…..I’m stronger, more confident. I can’t let these people get to me.” Kara sighs and stops pacing so she can lean against the door. She nibbles on her lower lip, feeling nauseous all of a sudden. Kara was starting to have second thoughts and was about to call out Lena to cancel when she heard the bedroom door open. “Ok. I’m ready darling.”

The blonde glances up and suddenly feels like passing out. Lena steps out of their room mumbling to herself while putting on her earrings. What catches Kara’s eyes the most was the dark blue, backless dress that fits so smoothly around her figure. A golden necklace hanging around her neck, matching with her golden earrings. Kara grabs the collar of her shirt and slightly tugs on it as if that’ll help her breathe normally. “I-...uh. Wow Lena. You look mouth watering- I mean uh..breathtaking.”

‘I did NOT just say that?! Mouth watering???? Oh my Rao!’

Kara’s face starts to turn red as she hears Lena giggle. “So…” the Luthor made her way to her partner, swaying her hips, silently cheering to herself as she watched Kara follow her movement with her eyes. Lena wraps her arms around the Kryptonion’s neck and leans in, their lips brushing against each other. “I’m delicious? Oh I’m so flattered. Maybe I’ll let you have a taste after the reunion.” The thought of canceling immediately went away as she grabs Lena’s hips and gives her a passionate kiss. “Oh I can't wait.”

Kara picks her up bridal style and immediately flies over to the school, already wanting the reunion to end so she can spend the rest of the night being with Lena in bed. Kara lands behind the school and quickly fixes their appearance before Lena had a chance to open her mouth to scold her. Lena sighs and glances at her wife.

“Kara! We had a private jet waiting for us. Alex and Kelly are waiting for us there.”

Kara nervously laughs and fixes her glasses. “I know, but I just got so excited because of the thing you said. I just want this day to be over with that’s all.” Lena smirks and grabs her hand, pulling her as she walks around the school and heads to the entrance of the gym. “Let’s just show off for a bit, drink, eat, chat with a few people, you and Alex can show me and Kelly around. Which by the way, I should send them a text that we are suddenly here.” The young Danvers bites her bottom lip and squeezes her hand. “Ok. Thank you Lena. For everything.” She then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Let’s go.”

They head inside and immediately look around. The gym had a couple of party decorations, banners that said “Happy 10 Year Reunion!”, a couple of tables that have bowls of punch and food on the right, and a DJ set that is placed on the left side. “Well...this is something.” Kara snorts and lightly pushes Lena. “It sucks yea. Lets go to the food table.” Lena smiles as she watches Kara run to the food table. Her wife sure loves food.

Kara snatches a plate from the table and starts to fill her plate with any food that looks good to her. She lifts the fork up and is about to start eating when she hears a voice behind her.

“Well if isn’t Kara Dork Danvers. It’s been what? 10 years and it seems your appetite hasn’t changed.”

Kara starts to tremble as she places the plate down and turns to the owner of that voice. Matt Andrew. One of her bullies from back in the day. The blonde haired woman clears her throat and wipes her face from any remaining food. “H-hello Matt….it’s...how are you?” Kara tries not to cringe as she takes a look at his outfit. He was wearing a wrinkly gray suit, his white shirt having a couple of stains from the punch which she has a hunch is spiked with alcohol. He had an uneven beard that looks like it hasn’t been taken care of in awhile.

Matt runs his fingers through his greasy hair and gives her a smug smile. “I’ve been fantastic. Got an amazing job. One that pays me really well. Going to parties from time to time and all that. What about you? Have you made it and gotten your dream job dorky?” Kara clenches her fist and lets out an exhausted sigh. She really wishes that she didn’t come after all. This man really ruined her remaining teenage years. She looks around and notices that Lena is having a conversation with her old science teacher. She should really get this over with so she can be at Lena’s side again.

“I’ve been great. I’m a reporter at Catco in National City. Uhh I’m doing pretty good and all that. Now if you can excuse me, I would like to continue eating.” She was about to turn around when she felt a rough hand grab her shoulder, stopping her from doing so. “Hey! What’s the rush? I miss uhh hanging out with you and stuff. Let’s continue our conversation.” Kara frowns and frees herself from his grip. She really needs to get back to Lena, but she felt that she needed to face this inner demon. “Look. I’m done being nice. I’m not like that scared and tiny little girl anymore. I’m much better than that now and I would like it if you leave me alone. Before I do something that I regret.”

Matt lets out a snarl and crosses his arms. “Jesus, you’re a pain in the ass. I’m just trying to have fun and besides it was all jokes back then. Lighten up Danvers!” His shouting started to get noticed by the people around them. Kara suddenly hears the familiar whispers, the familiar insults and comments that were being directed at her. Her hands immediately shot up to cover her ears, trying to block out the voices. She was about to bolt out of there when she felt a soft yet familiar hand grabbing her bicep.

“Darling? Is everything ok? I heard the commotion and got worried when I heard your last name.” Kara looks to the side and sees her wife, a worried expression on her face. She then lowers her hands and grabs onto the smaller hand that was on her bicep. She squeezes it and feels herself relaxing. “Yea. I’m fine. Sensory overload I think.” Lena caresses her cheek and brings her down so their foreheads are touching.

“Hey. It’s ok. I’m just glad you’re ok.” Kara gives her a happy smile and leans back. “Thank you.” An ugly voice makes them snap out of it and they both look at Matt. “Well who is this? My oh my, you’re extremely gorgeous. How do you know our dorky Danvers?” Matt walks up to Lena and offers her his hand. “My name is Matt and I gotta say, you’re so breathtaking.” Lena stares at his hand and gives him the signature eyebrow raise. “Hmhm. It’s not so nice to meet you Mark. I really don’t appreciate the attitude and tone of voice that you’re using especially when it comes to talking to Kara. Now please leave.”

Matt scoffs and shakes his head. “How the hell does someone as lame as Kara know someone as hot as you? Kara paid you didn’t she? She paid for your company?” Kara glances down, trying to hide the sad look that she has on.

Lena angrily steps towards him and pokes his chest. “No she didn’t because I’m her fucking wife! The name is Lena. Lena Luthor-Danvers and this is my wife, Kara Luthor-Danvers. Yes I own L-Corp which is one of the biggest companies in the world. Kara is also an extremely well known reporter in the celebrity world! And what are you? A man who sits behind a desk and just does paper work? It’s clear that the little girl you bullied has made it out on top while you well...you clearly hit rock bottom. Karmas a bitch.”

Lena then turns around and heads back to where her wife is standing, smirking at the shocked expression that is on her face. Matt on the other hand, didn’t accept that this was over and quickly grabbed onto Lena’s arm. “You bitch! You think your stupid last name scares me?! I will fu-“ he didn’t manage to finish his sentence because a fist came outta nowhere and manages to hit him in the jaw. The old bully crumbles to the ground, massaging his jaw and whimpering in pain. “Who?”

He looks up and sees Kara standing there, giving him the most dangerous glare that he has ever seen on her face. “Touch my wife again and I won’t hesitate on putting you down a second time.” He quickly nods and crawls away, disappearing into the crowd. Kara massages her knuckles to pretend that the punch hurt her knuckles. She looks around and sees a couple of satisfied and impressed looks on the people. She scoffs and hates that punching her former bully got her to be likable around here. She usually hates resorting to violence, but no one man handles her wife in front of her. “Come on Lena. I’m done with this place. We can get food on the way back to National City.”

Lena takes her hand and kisses her cheek. “Whatever you want darling.” They start heading to the entrance, but stop when they see that Alex and Kelly have barely arrived.

Alex raises a brow and tilts her head. “Hey! Did Kara fly here? We were waiting for you two at the jet for a bit and uhh why is everyone staring in this direction??” Lena shakes her head and rubs her forehead. “This man that used to bully Kara tried to get under her skin, but our blondie here stood up for herself. He tried to manhandle me and you know how Kara gets when people tend to touch me in a forceful way.” Kelly grins and gives Kara a thumbs up. “Nice. I’m glad you finally fought that inner demon of yours. I’m pretty sure our next therapy session would be different in a positive way.”

Kara silently thanked Kelly, happy that she has a therapist as amazing as Kelly. “Can we get out of here? We can go eat anymore since we have a private jet waiting for us. I really want to leave this place.” Alex shrugs and pulls out a bottle of wine from her bag. “We can pop this open in the jet to celebrate on Kara facing that bastard because if I was there, he would’ve ended up in the hospital.” Kara snorts and hugs her sister. “Oh Alex. Now come on! There’s an amazing Italian place that’s in the next city. It’s so delicious.”

The four of them started to head to the limo that dropped off Kelly and Alex earlier, laughing and talking. Kara opens the door open for them and watches them go in one by one. She sighs and closes her eyes, thanking Rao for giving her this amazing life.


End file.
